If Rue Won
by Unicorn211
Summary: Well, what if Rue won? She ever met Kattniss. It was just a long games. But in the end, Rue just lived longer than everyone else. So what if Rue won?
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, on Reaping day. Im dressed my best. All of District Eleven is here. Im Really nervous as she draws the name from the girls ball. Then she calls it,

"Rue." She says my name, Rue.


	2. The begging

The food at the training center is REALY good! I hate that here they are, exposing us to magical food I never had any access to, and then throwing us into the arena to kill each other. At the interview, words come out of myself without permission. I know, Im are to catch. Thats what earned me my 7 with the Game makers. That Katniss chick beat me with a amazing 11. Her little boyfriend there, Petta, got an 8. Man, district 12 kicks butt this year! If I die, I want Katniss or Peeta to win. When I de. Stupid careers. Ive been following them around. Peeta, I think, found out and told Peeta. Here I am, in less than 5 minutes, ill be trying to survive the arena.

Wish Me Luck!


	3. Katniss

I see the girl, Katniss. She is just below The Nest. _I need to warn her. _I point to it. She looks at the currently inactive Tracker Jacker nest. And nods. Im Exhausted, so I lay down in a tree, and try to sleep.

She points at the nest and makes sawing motions. What is this crazy girl doing? Whatever, all i know, is i have to get the hell out of there. I start to leave. Hoping from tree to tree. I remember what I had said. They WILL not catch to me. And, this- this GIRL with the mocking jay, she WILL not get to me. I spend time, days, really. Or, at least what feels like it, looking for mrs plants, and hiding. Mostly that latter. I am SO glad, to even my own surprise, when Katniss, the girl, lives. How? But I have a feeling sh might need some help, there is absolutely no way she can live without SOME meds.

Sure enough, we find each other. She gives me food. And an Alliance. I treat her wounds. What I learn, is not only does she have these stings, but a burn on her leg as well. Woah, she's REALLY banged up. Worse then me, though, I may be small, but I tend just to stay out of the way.

Im amazed that this girl, Katniss. _Man, I really have to stop using 'This Girl' To describe her! _Wants ME as an alliance. I wish I could be more of a day, I will help her. I know, though, that all alliances in the games are temporary. And one of us will die. But, as I sleep, Or at least pretend to, in KATNISS'S sleeping bag with KATNISS besides me, all I can think of is how we can both SURVIVE.

Somehow, we can each go home.

Home to our families.

Home to our friends.

Home to Survive.


	4. The Careers

"Okay." I nod. Katniss walks away and waves. Little did I know this would be the last time I saw her. I wave, when I know its time, I light the first fire. I get to the second one. Than I have to stop. I get attacked. I fight back. But this boy, who I saw earlier, I know hes a career and he has a weapon. I don't have a weapon. His name is Marvel. And I am defenseless. He seems to know I am in alliance with Katniss.

"Where is she? Wheres Katniss?" I shake my head. I don't wanna sell my only alliance out. I make the mistake of whistling our tune so she knows i'm okay. I at least have to create the illusion. I can't have her coming to get me. If I don't win, she should. "What was that little whistle you did there?" I will not talk to you. I think. I will never give up on Katniss. However, I have already given up on my victory. "Fine. Don't talk. She'll come eventually." He shoves me down. I am knocked unconscious. My last thought is: _I'll kill you, Marvel. You don't get to win. _

* * *

I wake up and I hear Katniss crashing through the woods "Rue?" She yells my name over and over. I don't know why I am on the ground here. "Katniss!" I yell. I am crying. The boy wakes up- Oh. My. God. What have I done? He grabs his spear.

"You've been of all your help necessary." Oh. My. Holy. Lord. He is gonna fucking kill me.

"Katniss!" I yell out of panic. I hear her response she crashes through the trees. I see er. She is loading her bow. I cruel grin spreads across Marvels face. 'Your over, Rue.' I think I hear him whisper. My world goes while. Oh My. God this hurts. It hurts so much. Katniss is next to me. Marvel's lifeless body is next to me. The smart thing to do, is probably accept death. Katniss's face says she thinks i'm a goner. I wont accept that. I know its in a helpless place, but I have to try. This time, I have to try. "Katniss..." I whisper. She nods. "Go and get those leaves, and cut a few strips off of his shirt. Put the leaves on the wound and then bandage it." This is clearly not what she expected. She does what I said though. She does it right, too. She puts the leaves on, than slowly pulls the spear out, she puts it in Marvels body so no one else can get it. She puts more leaves on than bandages it up. I know not to move. I still don't think i'll live. I find its hopeless. I guess I will still die. "Sing to me, Katniss." She nods.

Katniss is crying

"Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass  
A soft green pillow"

Katniss wipes away a tear.

"Lay down your head  
And close your eyes  
And when they open  
The sun will rise

Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard  
You from every harm

And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow  
Hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves  
A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes  
And let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning  
They'll wash away

Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard  
You from every harm"

My world goes black, but I can still hear her words.

"And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

Badadadada..."

Shes crying. I don't know if she'll finish it.

"Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow  
Hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves  
A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes  
And let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning  
They'll wash away

Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard  
You from every harm

And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you"

I stop hearing whats going on. I can't feel. Oh god, this is what death feels like.


	5. Death

Ya know that one moment that totally changes the game? That time where one small action saved or condemned you? You changed your fate, someone else fate, and overall, the fate of the country?

Yeah, me neither.

But I know what mine was.

I told Katniss to put the leaves on. Now, I stare up at the sky. Her firework booming In the sky. I am curled up in a tree. Huddled, in Katniss's sleeping bag. I remember waking up to the Cannon. All I could see were leaves, than a drone. Than, I saw Katniss rise from the ground like a fucking angel. The thought crosses my mind that she saved my life. but, I soon remember that whoever did this to Katniss means business, is close by, and would have no problem doing the same thing to me.

I am not sure if staying hidden in this bush is what I should do or i'm I should crawl out into the world. I have NO Idea what I should do. I wait a while, all the sounds are gone. And I crawl out. I see my leaves on the ground and Katniss's Arows. The Bow is gone. It was probably on her back. So these are useless. I wonder what killed her? Such a beautiful, sweet, tough, loving girl. Dead. Because of some fat-ass idiots who just so happen to be the big-guns in the Capitol.

The Damn girl died saving my life.

Where is her memorial?

Who was there to be HER saving grace?

_The Star Crossed lovers of District 12. _

**PEETA!**

Now, he is on his own and no one is gonna help him. The people will no longer be placing their bets on District 12. I am so apreiciative of Katniss, but I wipe my tears.

I have Games to win.


End file.
